Century bomber
|imgdesc = |slides = RA3_Century_Bomber.jpg Century Bomber Century_Bomber_Upgrade.jpg Century Bomber with Advanced Aeronautics |faction = Allies |baseunit = |role = Heavy Bomber/Troop Transport |useguns = 6x "Jethro" 500lb. gravity bombs (9 with Advanced Aeronautics) |tier = 3 |hp = |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = Heavy |trans = |amphibious = |cost = 2000 |time = 0:20 |produced = Airbase |req = Max Clearance |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = |airattack = |cooldown = |airspeed = |landspeed = |seaspeed = |range = |sight = |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |upgrades = |power = |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = Paradrop |structure = |notes = }} The B2-X Century Bomber was an Allied heavy bomber used during the Third World War and The Uprising. Background As the threat of another war with the Soviets loomed, the Allies needed a long-range bomber that can be permanently maintained in contested airspace and, in the event of Soviet aggression, launch bombing runs against high-value targets as a counter. As a result, the B2-X Century Bomber was born. A large, durable strategic bomber, the Century was designed for maximum fuel efficiency and could support an in-flight team for weeks at a time. It can carry more than enough iron bombs to level an entire city block--or a heavily fortified enemy compound. Its large cabin also makes it an effective troop transport, suitable for para-dropping infantry behind enemy lines. Its VTOL engine configuration facilitates operations in urban environments and speeds ammunition load-out and troop deployment. Due to weight and cost concerns, however, they have no weapons beside their bombs, and are intended to fly with escort craft. Due to the many sophisticated systems on-board, the Century Bomber is designed to detonate and combust on impact in the event of a crash, in order to prevent vital data from falling into the hands of the Soviets. To fly a Century Bomber is a source of great pride for many Allied airmen, especially those hailing from the bomber's home state of Texas, where it's affectionately known as the 'Flying Bull'. Century pilots are some of the best in the world, known for being cool under pressure and for bearing the burden of their responsibility with plenty of wry humor. Abilities Game unit The Century bomber is the Allied equivalent to the Kirov airship; Big, tough and completely defenseless against fighters and should always be escorted for a risk of interceptors be in the way. Century bombers are to be handed to the trusted so an Airbase, connected to a Construction Yard that's upgraded to Max Clearance is needed. However, this plane requires said Airbase to rearm and refuel, offering a bountiful opportunity for a squad of infantry to hop in and enjoy a hot-drop into a battle. The Century sacrifices a degree of armor, and firepower, for faster speed and agility; Making it more of an upgraded Vindicator. This allows it to perform a quick bombing run and then deploy a squad of infantry to mop afterwards. It's this marriage of speed, agility and transportation that makes Centuries more of a serious headache to many Commanders. While fast and nimble, Centuries are still completely defenesless against interceptors and a presence of AA guns and units will give the pilot, and its passengers, some air turbulance and can be stopped completely if it comes across heavy opposition. Once the plane crash-lands, nothing survives, much to say for the unfortunate souls who happened to be within it's cargo bay at the time. Assessment Pros *Highly destructive bombs *Bombs do Splash damage *Can take on board up to 5 infantry units and paradrop them behind the enemy lines. *Heavy armor *Can be upgraded with Advanced Aeronautics, which increases its bomb capacity *Much faster than Kirov Airship *A squadron of 4 century bombers with Advanced Aeronautics can destroy even the toughest buildings in a single bombing run Cons *Expensive ($2000) and Requires Maximum Clearance (Tier 3) *Limited Ammo,So it will repeatably return in order to Rearm *Production is limited to the amount of empty slots on an airfield *MiG fighters, Jet Tengus and rogue Apollo fighters pose a threat *Not as tough as Kirov *Paratroopers are dropping down slowly thus they are an easy target for anti-air *Can't return to base on Command *Inaccurate on some targets and, as such, many bombs are wasted. *If a Century is shot down then all aboard the plane are killed off. Quotes Creater *''Just give us a target, and we're on our way!'' Select *''Coming in, loud and clear!'' *''Fine as cream gravy!'' *''Century here, I'm all ears!'' *''Come in, HQ!'' *''Just give us the orders!'' *''They are counting on us, boys!'' *''Ready to do what needs to be done!'' *''Century Bomber, ready for our first mission!'' Moving *''Heading over!'' *''WILCO!'' *''Confirm, HQ!'' *''Copy them new coordinates!'' *''Yes sir!'' *''Roger that!'' *''You can count on us!'' *''We've got new orders!'' Evacuates the passenger *''Do us proud out there!'' *''Out you go!'' *''Good luck out there, boys!'' *''Careful on the way down!'' *''No more belly aching from them!'' Move to Attack *''Well boys, I reckon this is it!'' *''Let's give 'em whats coming to 'em!'' *''Coming through!'' *''We have visual contact!'' *''We got our mission!'' *''We've got clearance, gentlemen!'' *''Hang on, boys!'' *''Check those bomb doors!'' Retreating *''Change of plans!'' *''Let's set her down!'' *''Returning to base!'' *''Get that repair crew ready!'' *''Spark up the barbecue, we're coming home!'' *''Ready that damage report!'' *''Let's get the heck out of here!'' *''Well shoot, let's go then!'' Under fire *''Oh horse feathers, they're onto us'' *''We're taking some flak, sir!'' *''Sir, I think we've been hit!'' *''Put out those fires back there!'' *''We'll need some repairs after this one!'' *''Dog gone it! They're firing at us!!'' Shoot Down *''Oohh oohh oooohhhh!!!'' *''Yeehaw!'' *''Yaaahoo! Yaahoooo!!!'' *''Oohh man!'' *''Pull her up! Pull her up!'' Gallery Centurybomber1.jpg|Concept art RA3 CenturyBomber.jpg|Render Videos File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_Century_Bomber_Surveillance_Footage|Surveillance Footage Behind the scenes * "Norwell-Hucks" is probably based on Rockwell, an aviation company in real-life that produced the B-1 bomber. * Several of the quotes from pilots are reminiscent of quotes from "Dr. Strangelove". Category:Red Alert 3 Allied Arsenal Category:Red Alert 3 Aircraft